A fight for peace
by Scorpina
Summary: The thought plagued him. Kane is trying to come to terms with his kids getting married, but a fear began to grow in him. If he loses his children, will he be left alone? rating bump due to corse language
1. Chapter 1

A fight for peace

Chapter 1- Trapped in a train of thought.

Kane had sat on the idea many times over, many times has he thought of his daughter getting married and his son as well, both of them found love in the locker room and yet Kane still finds himself alone. He had come to terms that he casted that fate upon himself, with all he has done in the locker room and how he wanted people to fear him, the thought of it backfiring when he finally wanted to settle down hasn't occurred since now. His son, his own flesh and blood and a mirror to his image has landed the dream woman of Kelly Kelly. Kane remembered the torment he put her through, and recalled how scared she was of him. But she proved to be a better woman when she looked past Colin's connect to him and saw him as someone separate from himself.

Colin maybe his son, but he is nothing like him. He couldn't be happier though, at least he won't be alone.

Jessica he had always worried for, when Matt went after her, he knew he had to be on his guard. Yet of all men to step forward and treat her as well as they did, John Morrison… Kane thought he had really gone soft. Morrison was a 'pretty boy' and only cared about his looks and his next title match. Yet, the moment his eyes came on Jessica. He was a changed man, but nearly lost his chance to be with her. The proposal came out of left field, one Kane never saw coming, yet knew his brother was behind it. Only the Deadman would give advice so brash to the younger superstars to make them forfeit a Wrestlemania match to go and get flowers and a ring. It just doesn't happen unless someone who has power behind their name convinced them.

It all came down to one thing. Kane would be alone again.

He knew that his children were old enough to make choices for themselves, yet in the time off that he has had, he has taken them home, they had fun like a family. Going out to the movies, having a playful water fight in the backyard and a family barbeque. They would roast marshmallows in a fire pit and pretended to camp out in the backyard, everything they couldn't do as kids. They caught up in their time off from the ring. Kane in particular was thrilled with the idea of having someone to fill the empty house of his. It had been so quite.

He remembered the last time he was in the house with the kids. They had a party just before Wrestlemania. But it was Christmas that stuck out in his mind. He was shocked that Kelly and John came when invited, despite knowing where they were going to spend the holidays. No one had really asked Kane to spend such a special day with him, hell. The Undertaker and him hardly say hi on one another's birthdays. But, when the kids came into his life, Kane started to celebrate for the first time.

It what Katie would have wanted.

The last thing he would want would be to have his children be lonely, like he was. It wasn't worth it, not when they could be happy with someone who loved them for who they are.

But a darker side of Kane kept whispering in his ear. "Your children would never be lonely, not when they have a father at their side. You would have all the company in the world that you crave now!" it hissed into his ear, it was his demented tone. The one that always whispers horrible things to do to others, it allows him to enjoy the pain of mortal men. "Your children are EVERYTHING to you, it's all you have left of Katie! And you are going to let a punk like Morrison take your sweet little girl from you? Just like Berry did?"

"It's not the same" Kane mouthed back. "It's NOT the same as that night!"

"Of course it is, either way. Your daughter is lost to another man!"

The voice continued to torment Kane, more and more it kept telling him how John Morrison is only marrying Jessica because she was naive enough to fall for his charm. It lingered in his ear as the voice spoke of Kelly. "She latches onto your son since he is younger than you. You did have eyes on her first. You expressed your… feelings for her before you knew of your boy…"

"Shut the hell up" Kane hissed lowly.

"Can't take the truth"

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kane screamed.

He turned around about to whip his chair into a corner, until he came eye to eye with his son Colin. He was startled; scared even as to what his father was doing. "Dad…" he whispered. "Are you ok?"

Kane didn't realize he broke into a sweat from the yelling he was doing, he was arguing with himself. A fight he felt he was losing. "I… Ok" he whispered. "I think" the last part he kept more silent to himself. "Did you need something?" he asked.

Colin's mind went blank as he completely forgot what he was going to say to his father, instead he announced it was nothing important, but he will speak with him later. He walked away from the door with uncertainty, an uneasy feeling came over Colin, never has he seen his father yelling in the darkness. He didn't know if he did it often, or he should mention it to his uncle.


	2. Chapter 2 the voice

Chapter 2- The voice

It was a long night for Kane as he endured endless terrors festering his mind. He imagined Colin wearing a dog collar and Kelly holding him on a tight leash. "He doesn't do anything unless I say it's ok" she would state proudly. "He has to ask me to do anything, and anyone who gets in my way, deals with my new pet!"

It was no better when Kane tried to alter the dream, he saw his children were used like he was, manipulated to fulfill the dreams and desires of others. Just like he was when he was in their position. He was a man in love, and yet those he cared for, only used him in the end. "Don't you want to protect your children?" the voice hissed into his mind, it bombarded him, all the way around and laughed just as loud as Kane did when he went into a maniacal laughter.

"My children know what they want, they know what makes them happy, who am I to stop them?" Kane demanded the voice.

The voice however wasn't done belittling Kane or his children's voices, he was shown of the wedding he crashed on Edge and Lita. "You know how to ruin the perfect moment, you know HOW to destroy the special day. Question is, how far will you go this time?"

It was a horrible thought, Kane woke in a cold sweat once more. He tried to get his head clear when he heard a noise in the shadows. "So, he told you?" Kane asked without missing a beat.

Standing in Sleeping bottoms was the Deadman. "Yeah… Why are you staring at me like that?"

Kane gave a small smirk. "I expected the Deadman to be fully dressed when he's lurking through the shadows"

"It's three in the morning damn it, be grateful I am wearing something!"

"Didn't need to know that. That won't help my night terrors the least bit" Kane muttered.

Taker sat on the edge of Kane's bed as he looked to his brother. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kane told him of the nightmares he has been having, but there's a voice in his head, much like the one they used for the 'May 19th' story angle a few years back. But it's worst. "It's like the devil is in my ear, telling me to make sure the kids don't get married."

The Deadman nodded. "What's making the voice? Are you scared you are going to lose your kids? Or are you worried about being alone?"

Kane was full of fear, the two Taker mentioned were the bigger ones. The Deadman however seem to have an idea. "Tomorrow night will be boys night. You are going to come down, you are going to drink and we're going to talk with some of the guys ok?" Taker asked.

His brother nodded to him, just once. But drinking wasn't the answer. It's NEVER the answer. But perhaps he needed some time with the guys to set his mind at ease.


	3. Chapter 3 the night out

Chapter 3- the night out

Kane didn't expect to see such a number of guys joining him for a drink. Yet he noticed a pattern. Batista, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Taker, Jericho and of all of the guys to join him, Randy Orton! "Look we may have our issues, but we can at least agree to have a drink with each other every so often right?" Randy asked.

A silent nod came from everyone as Taker called for everyone's attention by gently tapping the side of his beer glass with a fork. "Ok boys, you know why we are here, now let's get to it!"

All at once, all the guys stood up and left, but Kane and Batista. Kane was too upset with himself to even care that half of the guys left. Dave on the other hand move sides so he was sitting right in front of the Big Red Monster. "So, it's down to you and me" announced the Animal.

Kane sneered. "I don't even know why I bothered coming to this"

"You bothered because you need to come to terms that your kids have grown up, they are getting married and so you will be just like me" said Dave as he took a drink of his infamous Malibu and club soda. Kane however glared at him as Batista explained that sooner or later, Kane will be a grandfather. "Just like me! You will be a grandpa!"

A small smirk came over him. "What makes you think my kids are going to want kids of their own. I wasn't there for them, their mother passed away after they were born. What the hell makes you think…"

"I think, because I have seen the look in the eyes of your daughter. She had told me when you were watching out for Colin in the hospital that she wanted to have kids more than anything." Batista said to him in a whisper. "My girls have grown up and started families of their own. It doesn't mean they aren't my little girls anymore, they will always be my baby girls!"

Kane began to see what Batista was trying to say, no matter what becomes of his children, they will always be his. Dave went on to say that sometimes a marriage may not work out, but it doesn't mean they won't be able to love again. And if that happens, God forbid. Who do you think they are going to go to first?"

A nod came from Kane. "I know Dave, it's just that my house has always been empty. When the kids came, it filled that void that I used to crave. Now that they are moving on, I don't know what I am going to do with myself"

Dave took another sip of his drink as he looked to Kane with a smile. "Perhaps you need to put yourself out there and start finding a woman for yourself?"

"You didn't see what has happened to me every time I put myself out there and tried to get a girlfriend have you?" Kane asked of him with a sarcastic overtone.

However Batista had a solution. "Simple, you don't date Divas!" he explained. "No Divas from the WWE or any other location. You and I go out and see if we can find someone for you, or there's Matt Hardy's suggestion…"

"What does Matt suggest?" Kane muttered.

"Ever heard of E-Harmony?"

Kane recalled the ads, the online dating service, yet didn't believe it would be possible to find someone for himself without drawing a whole lot of attention to it. But what Kane didn't know was Matt had already posted a profile after one of the writers did a fake 'magazine interview' with Kane a few weeks back. Taking the information, he posted it and has since waited for some matches. A few began to trickle in, yet none have been confirmed for communication. It had been a group effort as the guys would look at the profiles of the women and taking down information to see if they would be Kane's type, so far, no one could agree on any one woman!

Kane finished his drink as he excused himself for the night, he thanked Batista for the advice as he decided to head to bed.

At least the voice hasn't tried to call to him…


	4. Chapter 4 I hear voices in my head

Chapter 4- I hear voices in my head…

Randy Orton kept staring over at the table as Kane and Batista talked, a part of him made him believe the two were plotting against him in a way, but then he saw how miserable Kane was and figured it was just a harmless guy to guy talk. "Poor guy hasn't slept in days by the looks of it" muttered Jericho.

"Why is that?" Randy asked.

Jericho told him that he has heard Kane on more than on occasion yelling at either himself or the darkness, like someone was there egging him on. But Jericho was also use to it. "Kane's an odd one, but as of late, ever since he heard about his kids getting married it's a whole different story" Chris was worried, since normally when Kane freaks out, he gets the brunt of it for a strange reason, like a Kane chaos magnet.

Orton however began to put himself in Kane's shoes, he has a little girl at home who means the world to him, if she was the same age as Jessica and was about to get married… Randy shook the thought from his head as he saw Kane get up and leave for the night. Batista rejoined the others and announced he did all he could. "It's not easy being one of the only working guys in the locker room that's a grandpa" he said with a smirk.

Taker on the other hand worried for his brother, since he too has heard the voice Kane speaks of. As a matter of fact, a few guys have. Vladimir one day spoke with the Undertaker in private and explained that he kept hearing a voice ringing in his ears, it sounded very familiar but he didn't remember who it was. "I met them once before other than that, I have no idea who"

Taker asked him what it said, all Vladimir could say that it wanted revenge and sought him to do it. Claiming he had been wronged by Kane and his family. It gave the Deadman a hunch as he took Chris Jericho and Randy Orton from the bar. Getting into a car the drove the two off as the men were stunned as to what the hell was going on. "Uh… Taker, where are we going?" asked Orton.

"Yeah, are you kidnapping us?" questioned Jericho.

"If you want to call it that, what the hell" Taker drove them to the outskirts of town, they came to a cemetery, once Taker had been to half a year ago to this day. He brought the two men with him into the graveyard. Orton was worried that he had done something to piss off the Undertaker, Chris Jericho however kept an open mind. He had dealt with worst in his stay in Mexico when he was first wrestling, and not to mention the Japanese mafia in Japan. So a stroll in the cemetery with the Undertaker was rather refreshing in his case, not to mention inspiration for his next book.

The Deadman paused at a grave, the tombstone on it was empty as he stared at the ground. A sneer came over his face. "Well I'll be damned" he muttered to himself.

"What is it?" asked Orton.

Taker pointed to the soil and explained that it was his footprint from a few months back, Kane's was right beside it and the earth was undisturbed. "What did you two do here?" asked Jericho.

"You know that bastard that had the fucking nerve to shoot Colin?" Taker asked.

Both men nodded slowly as they kept looking down at the grave. "Guess where we put him"

Orton wanted to be ill, as Jericho couldn't help but announced. "Well, that saves the tax payers millions!"

Taker had a feeling that Barry wasn't going to get out of the grave alive. When he left with Kane that night, he saw how reluctant the officer was to call it in, not to mention he could just hear the end of the conversation between dispatch and the officer at the scene. No one was coming to get the murderer out of a grave that he dug himself with his actions. Taker then remembered that he dropped something that night, a trinket of sorts. He turned to the two men and announced he knows what's wrong with his brother.

"So… where do we come into help?" Jericho asked.

"You'll know when you're needed. Back in the car or you're walking home," Taker said to the two.


	5. Chapter 5 They talk to me

Chapter 5- They talk to me…

Kane had just gotten to his hotel room when he swore he heard his daughter giggling. Looking about he tried to find her face, yet realized he was alone. Not a hair of Jessica was in the area. Besides, Kane knew that the Divas had taken her out to get her wedding dress along with Kelly. She wasn't going to be seen for a while.

He just got to his hotel room when he swore he heard it again, the sound of Jessica laughing a little louder this time. "Don't you miss it already?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Kane muttered as he forced himself into the hotel room. The voice was only getting louder in his ears until he found the words coming past his own lips. "She's going to be gone, Colin will be gone and I will be all alone!" Kane began to say aloud.

He slapped himself across the face to snap him out of his senseless gibberish. "This isn't me saying this, I know it's not me saying this!" he muttered over and over again.

"Smart one you've become" the voice said in his head. Kane soon recognized it, Barry. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily!"

"Barry? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kane screamed aloud as he tried to ignore his voice, but it was no use. Barry was trapped in his mind as Kane soon recalled one of the Undertaker's trinkets fell in the grave, no one noticed since it was too dark to see. But he knew it was him, there was no other explanation. Not to mention it only made clear what became of Barry the night Kane and Taker left him in the grave, none of the police officers bothered to dig him up. He was left to die.

"Now, we're going to have a little fun. I have seen your brother at work using his power and influence over the others… and I am going to haunt you for the rest of your days!"

Kane began to shake his head, trying to find a way to drown out the voice. But there was nothing he could do. The Undertaker never told him how to do such a thing, after all. It's one of his own personal and favorite tricks to use in a mind game.

A loud knocking came on the door. Taker was calling into Kane. "Bro! We have to talk! RIGHT NOW!"

"HE'S IN MY HEAD! HE'S IN MY HEAD!" Kane screamed at the door, his body then seized itself as Kane fell to the floor. Barry was more than just in his head… he was taking over…


	6. Chapter 6 The fight within

Chapter 6- The fight within.

Taker had managed to bust the door down to the hotel, yet he was so caught up in the moment, he forgot that he was Kane's roommate and had a key to the door. "Damn it" he muttered after realizing he was going to have to pay for the damages. But that will be dealt with later, Taker stormed into the room and found Kane unconscious, his body was twitching. Taker knew there was a fight going on in his body and it was his fault.

"What do we do?" Questioned Orton. Taker didn't realize that the two men followed him into the room.

It was something not even Taker knew, after all he couldn't get into Kane's head without the trinket he left at the graveyard. When he told the boys that, there was a devious look on Randy's face. "How good are you at shoveling?" he asked Chris as he lured Jericho from the room.

Taker knew what they were off to do, yet didn't know what to do in the mean time. Barry was stronger than Kane since he could wonder in and out of his mind, since he had no other body to go to, there was no use distracting him. The fight has to be done within.

Just as Taker laid Kane out on the ground, John Morrison, Jessica, Colin and Kelly were walking by. All took notice of the busted down door and were worried. Morrison leaped into the room and saw the Undertaker trying to get Kane comfortable. "What the hell…" he whispered.

"DAD!" shouted the twins.

Taker told him the best he could as to what was going on with their father. Colin demanded to know of a way to get in his dad's mind and purge Barry forever. "Only a man who can go into a calm state of mind can enter the battle. I can't, I don't know anyone else that could."

"You mean meditation. What part of Shaman of sexy don't you get Deadman!" Morrison demanded.

"The sexy part, I don't bat on that side of the plate"

"I can get in there! I practice meditation, I can get in that fight. Not to mention I think there's a secret weapon Kane has yet doesn't know about it"

"And you're marrying him?" Taker questioned Jessica. He could only shrug his shoulders as he told Morrison he can get him in, yet he has to win the battle to get out, if not, Barry would have Kane's body and his own. John knew he had to take that chance.

"Please… be careful" Jessica pleaded with him.

John got ready as he sat cross-legged before Kane. Taker knew how to get others in one another's mind, getting them out was more difficult. Taker took black marking dust from his bag and made his symbol on Kane's forehead. He carried the handle of the old sacrificing blade he had from the ministry days and placed it over the mark. "Take hold of the handle and focus on Kane's mind as you meditate" Taker explained to Morrison.

He nodded as his eyes closed, his breathing slowed down as John could feel it. He could see the fight going on before him, yet it was nothing that he could have ever imagined….


	7. Chapter 7 meeting of the minds

Chapter 7- meeting of the minds.

Kane was moving about as fast as he could in the endless darkness he found himself trapped in. He ducked and weaved as the blows came down. It was a dream state. A place where anything could happen, and what you think will bring itself forward and could be used in the state.

Barry had been practicing.

When Kane was sucked into his own mind, he confronted the man who had been haunting him, the man who had tormented him with thoughts of being alone forever once his children are gone. He smiled and told Kane. "You left me to die, so I will take what's rightfully mine! I'll take your body, your soul and heart. All of it, and then… Your family… One by one…"

Kane was enraged and attempted to land the first blow, that was, until Barry grew into a giant of a man! "You haven't spent enough time in this world! You have no idea of it's potential!" It was when the battle started as Kane found himself trapped on a defensive stance than offense. Barry was getting faster with each and every blow, and even managed to hit Kane hard. He was down, weak and unable to get up. Barry towered over him, altering his fists to hammers and was ready to destroy Kane once and for all. That was until Barry was sideswiped.

A battle cry rang though the shadows as a wrecking ball like blow landed on it's mark against the tormented and angry soul. Barry flew and landed harshly on his own hands, doubling the impact. Slowly, he shrunk down, back to his normal size. Kane slowly got up as well and found John Morrison of all people standing before him. "What the hell… am I dead?" Kane asked.

"Not yet. How about you get off your red ass and kick his. Kane, this is your mind! YOU control it, not him!" John explained.

"How did you get in here?"

"Later, right now…" John was then blindsided himself, struck from the side with a blunt object and hit the ground hard. Barry had risen once more and has since changed his plan of attack onto Morrison. John was quick to recover as Kane watched his body alter. He made armor appear from nowhere and made chains around his wrist. He began to attack as he and Barry started to battle it out.

For the first time in a while… Kane was scared. He didn't know how to fight Barry in a dream state, or how to get out a live. All he knew was that he had to win if he is to reclaim his own body back. Morrison couldn't fight him off much longer and yet, he knew how to work this odd place. When John was knocked down, Barry landed a blow that knocked him out. Kane could only watch on as he felt the heart in his chest pulsing louder and louder. He felt as if someone was trying to break out… Someone trying to get free, a new voice came to him. One only he could hear, a voice he knew oh so well.

Katie….


	8. Chapter 8 Kane’s hidden power

Chapter 8- Kane's hidden power.

It all happened so fast. Kane felt his heart beating faster and faster, until a burst of light came before him. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes as to who stood before him. It was her face, her hair, her eyes… the smile was what sold him though. "Katie" he whispered.

He felt her hands on the side of his face. She looked surprised. "Your mask…" she whispered.

Kane tried to find the words until he shed a tear. "I missed you"

Once more, she was surprised. She heard his voice for the first time, without his mask. "Kane, what's going on? What's happening…." She heard John Morrison calling for Kane to help him. He could only hold Barry off for so long. The look of fear came over her as she clenched onto Kane.

"No, he won't hurt you, not anymore!" Kane whispered to her.

There was a smile on her face as she kissed the side of his cheek. "Show him what he SHOULD be afraid of." She whispered tenderly in his ear. "Make him suffer"

Kane found himself full of strength, just as John couldn't hold him off any longer. John was struck and came flying over to Kane, he landed with a sickening thud. He couldn't take much more damage. Kane felt himself become furious, his hands became ablaze as his body turned to fire! He unleashed a power that none had ever seen, not even Barry could avoid it! He was stuck once by the after shock, and was down. "What the…"

Once more fire was blasted at Barry. "When I say stay the fuck out of my head, I mean STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kane was relentless as he kept blasting the soul of Barry who was losing power by the moment. Kane stared down at him, his lip curled as he gave a disgusted look towards him. "You are not going to bother anyone anymore… This is for everything you had done to me, this is for all the pain you caused. It is because of you, my children grew up without a mother… because of you. I never knew of them until now… BECAUSE OF YOU!"

The fire swirled around Kane until it took form of a magnificent beast, a dragon of fire burst from the flame and swallowed the soul of Barry once and for all. When it was said and done, Katie was applauding Kane. John Morrison was speechless. "Shit" he said lowly.

Kane went back to Katie, he embraced her yet didn't want to let her go. "I miss you so much. Don't leave me again," he begged of her.

Katie returned the embrace but she backed away from Kane shortly after. "I love you, but we cannot be together, not like this. Besides, you have to give away our daughter. Who is she marrying anyway?"

Kane turned to John Morrison, Katie slowly turned to him as well as he waved shyly back at them. "Oh God Kane, you have to go back and keep an eye on him!"

He snickered to her humor, since it just what she would have said if she were still around. "I will look after her… I promise"

"I know you will. See you on the other side" With a kiss, Katie vanished as Kane finally opened his eyes once more….


	9. Chapter 9 The wake END

Chapter 9- The wake

Kane's eyes slowly opened as he saw Taker staring down at him along with Jessica and Colin. Morrison was still sitting cross-legged before Kane as he held the handle of the bladeless dagger on his forehead. "Anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kane asked aloud.

Morrison soon snapped out of it as he looked about, at first he forgot where he was until he stared down at Kane. "Whoa… that was intense!"

"You can stop leaning on me, that thing is going to leave a mark" said Kane.

John did as requested yet he kept to the floor. "My legs are asleep" he announced as he tried to rub feeling back into them. It wasn't long until Jericho and Orton returned from the graveyard. Neither man looked impressed to the job at hand. They stared at the Undertaker oddly.

"Well, what did I drop?" he asked.

Jericho threw him a card. "Your take out points card, you had a free combo coming to you" muttered Orton. "I doubt that's what raised him in the first place"

"Trinket my ass!" hissed Chris. "Hey Kane, glad to see your conscious again"

Kane nodded as he stared at the Deadman. "If you didn't leave something behind… then how did Barry infest my head?" Kane asked aloud.

Taker had a hunch that Barry did his homework and his research on Kane and himself. "One needs to do dark things to gain dark power, he's the kind that would go the distance" Taker explained.

"So we dug in a cemetery for NO REASON!" demanded Orton.

"Well you did say you missed a workout today…" muttered Jericho.

"Shut up" growled Orton.

Taker slowly got off the ground as he looked to his children. He pulled each of them into his arms, as he was vertical once more. Shedding a single tear for each of them. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself. I am scared that I would be losing your forever. You know how alone I can get… but that all changed when you came into my life" Kane whispered to them.

"Oh dad, you're so paranoid!" laughed Jessica. "We will never leave you behind. Grandpa's motto, no family is left behind!"

"No that was a quote from your favorite movie, Lilo and Stitch remember" chimed in Colin.

"HEY!" she protested.

Kane however smiled, but he liked that saying. No family is left behind, but sibling rivalries are another story! "Well, I am back to normal. I want to do whatever you want to tomorrow!" Kane announced.

Jessica took first dibs as she smiled to her dad. "But Uncle has to come with us!" she explained.

"Whatever" Taker muttered. "How bad can it be?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
